The invention relates to a handling device for removing moulded plastic parts from the space between die platens carrying the mould halves of an injection moulding machine wherein the handling device movable in the longitudinal direction of the injection moulding machine has a pivotable gripper arm.
Known handling devices, with which after the injection moulding process the moulded parts are removed from the mould, require large constructional expenditures and are, accordingly, expensive. The reason lies in particular therein that the gripper arms must carry out complicated motions in order to remove the moulded parts, whose extent can correspond in terms of size to that of the injection moulding platens, from the mould region. Somewhat simple are therefore only those handling devices with which only the point-form casting stalk can be removed from the injection moulding machine.
In known handling devices of the above defined type the gripper arm is pivotable about a transverse horizontal (see DE-PT 36 31 314 Cl) or about a vertical axis (see DE-A-36 41 135) into the space between the longitudinal bars which brace the machine frame and carry the movable injection moulding platen. The pivot range of the entire handling device becomes thereby large which is not only of disadvantage due to the space requirement connected therewith but rather also leads to the consequence that the handling device cannot be enclosed completely within the protective grating or housing.